Never Trust a Criminal
by maraudergirl15
Summary: What would have happened if Berlin had taken Lizzie instead of Red's ex-wife, and had Red snapped and decided to kidnap Liz to protect her himself? What would Lizzie do when she's alone with Red and no one knows where she is? What does Red have planned for the both of them.
1. Chapter 1

Never Trust a Criminal

Chapter 1

The room seemed to be spinning when Elizabeth woke up. Her head was throbbing with pain, as if someone had continuously drilled a tunnel to the earth's core through her brain. Her eye lids flickered for a moment as they too take in their surroundings. The lights were deemed around her, why was their no sun or windows opened. She tried to remember the last thing that happened, but nothing seemed to come to her. _What was wrong with you Liz,_ she thought.

She made a move to bring her arm forward but felt some form restraining them. She tugged her wrist once more, attempting to free herself but it was in vain. She looked up and saw them tied to the bed posts, the cloth was tied lightly around her wrists in a complicated pattern and her repeated movements only made her wrists sore. Elizabeth rolled a little on her side, easing the dead weight on her body but the pain in her wrist was too much, so she rolled back over.

Elizabeth looked around and then heard the sound of a plane. _OK so I'm by the airport, maybe I was on a case._ But then she felt the earth move beneath the bed. Oh no! She tugged on her wrist.

Elizabeth then heard a deep soothing voice say "She will thank me one day for this. Lizzie needs to stay safe. I can't lose her."

Elizabeth eyes went wide she was on a plane going god knows where with Raymond 'Red' Reddington.

An accented voice said "She will forgive you in time my friend, she did with her Father and she will with this."

Now Elizabeth started to tug rapidly on her bindings. She didn't care if they were in the air she had to get out of here.

"Dembe go get Lizzie something to drink."

She heard the footsteps coming to the bedroom and she tried to set up from her position but she was suddenly pushed down and preventing her from moving.

Her vision was clouded but she heard "Don't...lie still you'll need your strength back soon sweetheart."

By now, most of her vision had returned to her. She raised her head a little taking in her surroundings. Her shoulder was in pain for some reason, and her ankles were tied up to.

She asked groggily "Where am I?"

Her vision was finally clear and she saw Red, moving all the way to her. He placed one hand on her shoulder and the other gently lifted her head. Liz felt his warm hand guiding her into a slightly sitting position but also moved more pillows under her to keep her up.

"Hello Lizzie," Red greeted her with his familiar smile.

She wanted to punch him, kick and even slap him. But all those actions remained in her mental fantasy as her strength had not returned, also she couldn't do that to him not after all that he had done for her. She also had a sneaky feeling that she was purposely kept in this manner, weak and vulnerable to the most dangerous criminal in the world.

"Red let me go!"

She heard him chuckling quietly as she felt the clothes around her feet loosen up "I'm sorry sweetheart but I can't."

She heard the door open and saw Dembe bring a glass of some sort of fruit juice; he positioned the straw at the lips and beckoning her to drink it.

"Drink..." Red said softly to her while flattening her hair which seemed shorter and kissed her head, "You need it..."

She shook her head in response; her stubborn nature easily took over. Red said calmly "I do not wish to force you Lizzie."

Elizabeth kept turning her head away she didn't know what could be in the glass...drugs to keep her calm and docile throughout this...whatever it was.

Elizabeth kept gazing at Red till finally she couldn't take no more and gave in she had to admit her mouth was dry and she needed to ask Red questions for one thing, and Red would never hurt her in any way.

Dembe brought the straw back and Elizabeth parted her lips, taking the straw in her mouth and sipped on the juice obediently.

Red gently untied her feet and when they where loose Liz felt numb and couldn't move them "I can't move...Red please explain to me at least why are you doing this...I know this isn't a case you never done this before when were on the plane."

Red started to rub her feet to get feeling into them. Red sighed and asked Dembe to leave "Let me know when we land."

He nodded and left "Yes Raymond," then turned to Liz, "Feel better Mrs. Liz."

Once they were alone, Red stood up and got real close to Liz and said "Your mind is still clouded... you'll remember after a while, but I'm doing this for your own good and safety as well as mine. I can't lose you Lizzie by my enemies or by the F.B.I.; Berlin was the last straw for me. You could have died today."

Elizabeth understood now Red had only one thing now that he cared about and that happened to be her. "Red you have to let me go...I can help you get away. I'm sorry Red I..."

Red shushed her "Sweet, sweet Lizzie I can't let you go now," he slowly pulled the covers over her and climbed in himself. She relaxed a little as he touched her once more, shifting her gently across the bed, then pulled her into his arms tucking her safely to himself, "You should rest now it's been a long stressful day."

His soft but authoritative tone gave no form for her to argue "Good night Lizzie," he pressed his lips against her temple, letting the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away.

And Liz slept trying to think about how she was going to get out of this situation but also she didn't

Then the memories started to pore in.

* * *

><p><strong>I started to think of this story and of this possible situation that Lizzie gets in with Red trying to protect what if Berlin had taken Lizzie insteat of his ex-wife.<strong>

**So tell me what you think so far of a beginning to the story. I love Red/Lizzie and I hope you like where I'm heading with them. Review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**12 hours earlier...**

Elizabeth sighed and slammed her door to her apartment, alerting Hudson her dog. Her shoulder was in pain, Berlin had cut her up pretty bad, she should go to a hospital but she bandaged it up herself and Red had put stitches in himself.

Elizabeth collapsed on her bed and Hudson curled up beside her. Elizabeth didn't understand why Berlin thought she was the most important person to Red at all. She closed her eyes and the world drifted away.

* * *

><p>Just then Elizabeth phone rang, startling her from her sleep. She was in pain and didn't want to deal with Red at the moment; she had already seen him an hour ago.<p>

She hastily grabbed her phone, and of course it was Red. She exhaled, already dreading the next few minutes of her life.

"What do you want Red, I just saw you and hour ago," She sighed exasperatedly propping herself up against the headboard, eyes closing as she attempted to go back to sleep.

"Lizzie good morning to you too," Red sighed and seemed happy to hear her voice.

When Red rescued her from Berlin, he held onto her throughout the whole incident and car ride. When they got to her hotel Red still didn't let her go or unlock the door. Elizabeth had to talk Red into letting her out and into the hotel.

"Lizzie! Are you awake, am I losing your attention dear? Would you like me to come over and make you some breakfast? Perhaps you'll be awake then?" said Red.

All Elizabeth did was grunt; she liked Red and liked the attention he gave her. After the Tom incident he was her rock and was with her almost 24/7.

"Dembe will forward you an address, I'll see you in an hour," with that Red ended the call, leaving a confused Liz. She'll never understand Red's emotions. With that Elizabeth pulled herself up and winced as her shoulder burned. And she went to the bathroom to ready herself for the day.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth picked up her pace, taking longer strides as she raised her fingers towards her forehead, ruffling her fringe a little, her red-brownish hair was not cooperating today.<p>

She was already 10 minutes late, and although she knew Red could never get angry with her, she did not want any 'special treatment' from him. She just wanted to do her job, but somehow Red wants this to be more with her and always asking about her personal life and helping her out, and Red returned the favor and tells Liz things about himself though she will never know if it's the absolute truth.

Elizabeth pulled the handle a little too hard startling the others in the restaurant. She quickly ducked her head; she searched the restaurant but didn't take that long and easily spotted Red in the crowd.

His famous fedora lying innocently at the edge of the table, his fingers twirled around with a glass of wine, clearly absorbed with his drink but also looked worried. When he looked up as if knowing she was there, he automatically turned in that direction, his worried look in his eyes vanished.

Elizabeth sighed and made her way to the back where the exit door was but also the best view of the others in the restaurant.

Red got up and pulled Elizabeth close and buries his nose into her hair breathing in her scent and kissed the top of her head "Hello Lizzie."

He sounded slightly different, relieved and tired. But he gave nothing away and smiled at her pulling a chair close to him and offered her a seat.

"I'm sorry," she said a little too quickly and she sat, "I was held up. My car is not working so I had to walk here."

Red eyes flash with anger at the part of her walking the streets by herself. But quickly covered it up "That's fine sweetheart, would you like anything?"

"No thanks I ate as soon as you dropped me off last night."

"I'm sure some coffee wouldn't completely ruin your stomach. And it will wake you up some more," Red smiled sweetly as he called for the waiter. Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders, and nodded, giving into him once more. She'd stopped fighting him a long time ago; realizing that he would just ignore her and do what he thought was best for her. Liz did try to argue but in the end Red won. The more she'd accept it, the easier her life was for the both of them.

"So what is so important that I couldn't wait till where back at work," she started as soon as the waiter was out of sight.

"Hmmm?" Red tilted his head to the side staring at her.

Elizabeth had to admit that she loved it when he tilted his head. And that he did that a lot. "Is there a case, this soon?"

Red snorted and said "That's not the only reason we get together Lizzie. And I'm not giving you a case anytime soon, I want you to rest and get better," he said this staring at her shoulder.

She sighed "You can't keep me out."

Red laughed and said "Oh Lizzie yes I can. I only speak to you, and I won't tell you about any blacklisters till you feel better," she heard him mummer something under his breath but she couldn't make it out.

The waiter returned once more with their drinks on his tray. He served Red with a pot of tea, accompanying it with milk, sugar cubs and sugar syrup; and Liz, her black coffee with the same arrangements.

"Lizzie don't you just wish for a quiet morning? Just sitting with a cup of tea and sipping it slowly, watching the world turn? Sitting with a friend...or a date," Red said taking her hand in his rubbing her scar.

Elizabeth gasped as he touched it and tried to break free. But Red growled "Lizzie," so she kept it there.

"I have a job Red."

"I know Lizzie," he said with a nod of his head stroking her scar, "Without that we could have not met. But you have a life to."

"Now drink..." He ordered as he slides the coffee over, arranging the bowl of sugar cubes toward her, "The coffee's ridiculously incredible, best in the world, in my opinion. I want to share all the finer things in life with you."

Liz couldn't help but smile. It's the little things that Red does for her, that in times like these, she finds the since of normalcy that seems to be lacking in her life. She had giving up questioning the presence of these moments, but rather taking them in stride and silently wondering when the next will occur.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the reviews they really helped so far. Thank you all of you RedLizzie fans and Blacklist fans:)**

**So here it is chapter 2 of Never Trust a Criminal! Hope you enjoying the story so far.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so far so that I can update sooner and faster. Hope your enjoying the interactions with Red/Lizzie;) **

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Your right..." Liz admits quietly, taking a sip from the warm cup, her nose sniffing slightly above then inhaling the soothing scent, "It really is quite good," from fashion to food, there was nothing Red didn't understand. That man was akin to an encyclopedia, and if he to set up his own search engine, he would have given Google a run for their money.

Liz saw Red smile and give a little laugh tilting his head up to the sky closing his eyes. His hand was still circling her scar. This gave her the chance to study him. Even if they have been working together for over a year now her brain still didn't understand him or his motives. Most criminals didn't care about anyone or about someone who was F.B.I., but Red did.

He put himself in danger time and time again and saved her. Berlin was the one to fear and wanted to hurt and kill Red, but he saved her nearly killing himself in the process. He was a puzzle, no doubt about that, but unlike every puzzle, there seems to be no solution to Raymond Reddington.

Liz was brought out of her thoughts "Something interesting Lizzie?"

She looked and Red was staring back right at her. She was so in thought she didn't notice Red had caught her staring at him "It's nothing."

She brought the cup to her lips which made Red smile "Lizzie you need to tell me why your staring at me either on your free will or I can make you tell me," his eyes got all cloudy and deeply green-blue at the last part.

"Red please..." she said quietly trying not to draw attention to themselves.

"What's on your mind Lizzie, is it what recently happened, I'm always here for you sweetheart."

Liz took a deep breath "I look at you, and it's like trying to figure out a puzzle that changes every time I fit the pieces in. There are moments when I think I might have barely figured it out; you surprise me by doing something that is entirely out of the ordinary."

"Like breakfast in the morning with me, we agreed on this...and you enjoy it," said Red.

Liz sighed in agreement "Yes...like this."

"We humans have a way of complicating even the most simplest things. But I always find my solutions in a cup of tea or coffee and seeing you smile and being happy. Ever since you got away from Tom and your marriage I see you enjoying life more," said Red with a smile.

Liz blushed at that, he was a charmer they never mentioned that in the file she had on him, and he was handsome in his age at that.

Red gestured lightly to the grey cup nestled between her palms "Taste heavenly doesn't it?"

"I would only attest to that because of the coffee beans...and not because of you," she wouldn't admit out loud that Red was right on all food and drinks. But Red smiled and he knew; Liz started to pull out money to pay.

But Red stopped her "I got this Lizzie."

Elizabeth started to argue but Red grabbed her hand and kissed her scar and that always silenced her and gave in.

The duo finished the remainder of the drinks in silence, Red staring out of the restaurant as if keeping a mental count of the number of people passing by. Her eyes flickered towards him for a while before averting her gaze to an inanimate object by the table. Even without looking at her, he could feel her eyes on him, the pretty little head of her working furiously over time trying to figure him out. He ignored it, allowing her the small victory of assuming he did not notice.

Red held his hand out to Liz and said "Shall we?"

Liz took his outstretched hand; his other hand reached for his fedora and placed it back on his head. He gave the money from his pocket to the waiter and said to keep the change for himself. The waiter nods furiously smiling with delight as he walked ahead holding the exit door for the both of them. Red's hand drifted towards her back, trailing down her spine despite her instinctive reaction to arch away. He rested it on a small spot near her waist, stroking it for a while. She had gotten used to it, and kind of liked the feeling of protectiveness and something more but she didn't know what it was.

"Lizzie let's take a walk, the car is parked in the park and I'll drive you home," he suggested; his hand never leaving the spot on her back.

"Red I can walk home," said Liz.

"No, no Lizzie. The world is a dangerous place. I know you can defend yourself but I will feel better knowing your safe with me," said Red.

When they got to the end of the park Dembe was waiting with the car "After you Lizzie."

Liz slowly slid into the car and Red after, Red never let go of her and she found this odd. And for one thing she started to fee dizzy...well she still felt the effects of the medicine that Red gave her for pain, but this felt different. Maybe she should have gotten something to eat.

Liz got out of her thoughts and noticed that the direction they were heading in is the wrong direction "Red this isn't the direction of my hotel."

Red kissed the top of her head and shushed her "Lizzie I said I'm taking you home and I am, you're going to be staying with me for now on. I don't like the thought of you being on your own, you're a lot safer with me," Liz tried to protest, "No Lizzie no arguments. After this week you're staying in my sight for now on, I cannot lose you."

Liz stayed silent at that part and tried to unlock the doors but Red quickly got hold of both of her hands "No Lizzie, now stop fighting me, I'm trying to protect you."

The car came to a stop and Dembe opened both doors. This was Liz's chance but Red quickly grabbed her legs and pulled her into his arms. Liz tried to protest but Red shushed her.

No one seemed to notice her or Red as they made their way to the top floor of the pen-house hotel. When they entered Red quickly laid her down on the coach and sat behind her, her head lay in his lap him stroking her hair.

The world was spinning around her and she asked "Red...what did you give me?"

"It's a sedative," he answered truthfully, "Your vision starts deceiving you and your head starts spinning as if you're hallucinating, you also lose much of your energy. The effects will dissipate soon but I need you to remain calm, steady your breathing, take slow and deep breaths, Lizzie." He instructed her.

"No...Red please let me go home, you can't keep an F.B.I. agent captive they will track you down." Tears falling down as she tried to move away from Red. She mustered all of her energy to keep away from him. He overpowered her closing his arms around her waist keeping her down on the couch.

"I'll help you sleep after a while I just need to explain why I'm not letting you go Lizzie."

All Liz could do was nod her head. Red said "One of the many reasons that I turned myself into the F.B.I. was about you. I have been watching and looking after you a long time Lizzie. The first time I saw you I knew that we were meant to be together, and then you became an F.B.I. agent I knew this job would take you way from me," he kissed her head at that, "I couldn't let that happen."

Liz whispered "Red...you have no right to decide that for me. And I was married at the time we met, we have no chance...you're a criminal."

"Oh Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie that's just your F.B.I. side talking. The way they train you all these days. We criminals still have feelings and I know you feel the same way I do. Once you're away from the corruption you can see that," Red said.

She was fading fast and had to know "Why are you doing this..."

"Lizzie you were almost taking away from me, first the Stew Maker and now Berlin was the last straw...he was right to go after you, you are the one thing that matters to me and is real. You were harmed, cut up...but that can all heal and I'm fine with that, but if he killed you...I don't know what I'd do," Red said that pulling her into his lap, kissing up her neck nuzzling her.

"Red..." Liz was slipping away now.

"Don't fight it," he said squeezing her, "Sleep...close your eyes and it will be over soon.

She sobbed weekly; Red just admitted his feeling for her. Liz had to admit she knew this and she did have feeling for him. He was taking her god knows where, and knew that the F.B.I. will never find her. Red would have never been found if he hadn't turned himself in.

With no other option left, she closed her eyes, taking deep and steady breaths as he had instructed earlier. Within moments her head gradually stopped spinning and her urge to throw up went away. Right before sleep claimed her, she felt a pair of lips grazing the top of her head and a whisper "I love you Lizzie and you will never be in danger again. You will soon have feeling for me like I do you."

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is Chapter 3 of Never Trust a Criminal. Hope you are liking the story so far and the scenes with RedLizzie;)**

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far they are really helping. **

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Review so that I can update sooner and faster.**

**More Red/Lizzie coming up soon:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Now...**

Liz suddenly woke up gasping for breath; she now remembered what had happened to get her here in this situation. How did Red do all these things and get away with this.

Red had finally snapped, and now she would never see her home again. Why oh why did Berlin have to take her. Liz knew that Red had feelings for her she just hoped that it was as a friend...not a romantic way.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by hands rubbing their way up and down her arms and waist. Liz thought she was just snuggling into a pillow but it turned out to be Red.

"Shhh...Lizzie, take deep breaths sweetheart. Your safe, none is going to hurt you ever again," said Red in a whisper.

Liz gave a gentle sob. This was true but she knew that she would never be free.

She tried to wiggle free; Red was crushing her with his arms and weight "Red please let me up, your crushing me."

Red gave her one final squeeze and released her. Liz slowly sat up and tried to get away but Red stopped her and grabbed her by the shoulder. She quickly cried out in pain "Oh Lizzie I'm sorry. Let me give you your pain medicine. Don't worry will be off the plane soon."

So Red left to get pain reliever, and Liz took this moment to go to the bathroom to freshen up. She looked in the mirror and saw that she was changed into a blue tank top and a skirt. And someone had lightened her dark-brown hair, and that her hair was no longer long but short.

She was breathing hard now, oh now she didn't even look like herself. How did Red do all this, kept on going through her mind. She looked down at her hand and saw the most beautiful diamond ring on her ring finger.

Now she was hyperventilation, no she couldn't have. Liz hasn't even thought about getting married or dating yet...she just filed and got divorced two days ago.

Arms wrapped around her and kissed her shoulder. Liz looked at Red in the mirror his face in a smile, his head tilted "So beautiful Lizzie...you should keep your hair this short, really brings out you beauty in the face and eyes."

That wasn't why she was hyperventilating "No Red...why is this ring on my finger!"

He chuckled "Lizzie dear calm down, I just saw this in the shop when I went to meet you for coffee and knew that it would just look beautiful on you. And it hides where Berlin took off you ring finger my dear."

Liz looked down and tried to take off the ring, but Red stopped her "No Lizzie, that stays on. I helped patch you up, also your finger works just as well as if nothing ever happened."

But Liz tugged and Red held onto her, she thrashed around and her shoulder burned and she felt a rip. And she stopped at that; Red sighed and shushed her "Lizzie we need to re-bandage you and get pain medicine in your system...please sweetheart don't fight me."

Red picked her up and carried her out of the bedroom on the plane and into the sitting area and sat her on the couch and Dembe handed Red the medical supplies.

Red pulled down the tank top straps pulling the top off and Liz stopped him shaking her head no and grabbing his hand. Red sighed and stopped for a moment saying "Lizzie."

She fought but her energy was still low. Red smiled and continued; that's when she finally saw the full damage. Her shoulder had deep knife cuts where Berlin had tried to cut her up piece by piece, a bullet wound was on the other shoulder that took her down to stop her fighting and trying to escape all together. Tears streaming down her face, Red kissed them away and said "This is one of the many reasons why we need to get away imagine if this happened again and I wasn't there for you...I already lost one wife I won't lose another."

Liz froze at that and gasped out as Red continued to apply the medicine and check her stitches "I'm not your wife."

Red just smiled at that and stopped his work and grabbed her hand with the scar on it; kissed it and whispered in her ear "Not yet you're not."

Liz started to shake "That will never happen, I just think of you as a friend...a work partner...this can never happen. You're a criminal and I'm a F.B.I. agent."

Red grabbed the bandages that Dembe brought them and started to bandage her shoulder and kissed each stitch where he took out the bullet and said "One does not make the other, you are my wife and we will make that official soon as we can. If you can allow yourself to let me love you and show you the other side of me that is a man and not just the criminal you will see that I'm not that bad. I love you Lizzie and you will see that."

Red with that stood up and kissed her head quickly and said "I'll be right back sweetheart. I need to see how long we have before we land. You're going to love where were going, not lonely is it far away from the F.B.I. it's a lovely place and we have our own private land that has a beautiful view with it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews they have really helped me in the direction that i'm going in. <strong>

**So here it is chapter 4 of Never Trust a Criminal. Hope you like the story so far. Please review so that I can update sooner and faster. Review and tell me what you think also so far.**

**More Red/Lizzie coming up real soon;)**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Liz lay back in the seat and closed her eyes. The pain was dimming and she was grateful for that. She knew that in order for her to escape she had to get better and not be in pain, as much as Red claimed to love her, and Liz did have to admit she has feelings for him, but she couldn't live in this type of life style.

Red came back smiling and sat down on the head of the couch and pulled Liz into his lap and started to stroke her shorter hair and kissed her head "We will be landing real soon sweetheart."

Liz only stared into his blue-green eyes and nodded "Red where are we heading you known there is no way of me communication back to the team."

Red only gave a deep chuckle "Oh sweetheart I know that you are capable of doing so, you will see soon enough where we are heading...you'll just love it."

Liz closed her eyes and tried to sleep but all she could think about was the pain up and down her arm and fingers. She saw flashes of Berlin tying her down and cutting off her finger and trying to chop her up piece by piece and her screaming out for help...all Berlin did was smile and saying she brought this on by being with Red. Liz tried to tell him that Red would never do such a thing.

She was shaken out of her thoughts by Red saying "Sweetheart wake up it's just a dream...shh come back to me Lizzie."

Liz eyes flew open and saw Red kissing her head and helping her up and sitting her in his lap and saying "Your safe now Lizzie, no one is ever going to hurt you again as long as we both shaw live."

Liz nodded and tried to get up "Red I need a moment please."

Red slowly released Liz and nodded "Of course sweetheart but please come back, we will be landing in just a minute."

Liz walked slowly to the bathroom and sat down on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and breathed slowly and deeply and tried to shut out her thoughts as she was taught when she was younger and was rescued from the fire; and then adopted by Sam, he was the one to teach her this trick.

Liz slowly stood up and looked in the mirror; she didn't even recognize herself sort of. She was still the same person; she just has had her eyes open since she started to work for the F.B.I. and for Red. Her hair was shorter and her eyes seemed more blue to her, Liz took a deep breath and said "OK Liz calm down, Red is not going to hurt you, you matter to much to him...he's just doing what her considers best for you. I have no idea where I'm going or if I'll ever see my old life again...but Red will never hurt me he loves me."

Liz must have been in there to long because Red knocked at the door and said "Lizzie sweetheart are you alright, you've been in there to long...do you need help?"

Liz sighed, he was being to over protective, but she guessed he will be this way till he felt she was safe. Liz answered "Red I'm fine, just give me a moment. Please I'm fine and safe."

Red said in his deep raspy voice "Alright Lizzie but were about to land."

Liz quickly splashed water on her face and ran her fingers through her hair; she was not use to it being this short. She had to admit that she like it this way but she would have liked to have her opinion into it.

Liz decided that she may as well get out; she didn't want to stumble around when the plane landed. Red was waiting and held out his hand for her take "Lizzie you didn't need to freshen up, you look so lovely right now. You should dress more often like this."

Liz blushed and let Red pull her into his lap. She had to admit she did feel safe close to him right now. The plane shook as it was landing, so she held onto Red, which he seemed to like the thought of her holding onto him.

Red helped her up and held out his hand and said "Shall we my dear?"

"Now are you going to tell me where we are?" said Liz still in the dark to where they were.

Red chuckled and just waited for the doors to open, the pilot opened the plane and Dembe had all of the bags in his hands.

Liz looked around and could tell that they were somewhere that had beaches and was really sunny. Red smiled and said "I think being in the sun will help you Lizzie, this will give you time to relax and we can get to know each other more."

Liz saw that they were at a lone airport because there were not that many people or planes around where they were. Liz said "Red what part are we in?"

Red smiled and kissed her "Welcome to the Bahamas Lizzie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for all of the reviews and telling me of what you think of my story so far.<strong>

**So here it is chapter 5 of Never Trust a Criminal, review and tell me what you think of the chapter and story so far.**

**Hope you like the direction i'm going with Red and Liz;)**

**Review so that I can update sooner and faster. More Red/Lizzie coming up real soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Liz was breathless and stood their shocked she had never been able to travel on her own unless with the F.B.I., and that has not been that much since she was a fairly new agent at that.

Red smiled at her and held out his hand "When you're done looking around being amazed let's get to our destination, you're going to love our home."

Liz smiled at him and took his hand and Red pulled her close and kissed her hand. Dembe pulled up with the car and Red slid into the back, Dembe nodded to Liz "Mrs. Liz."

Liz smiled at that and nodded to him, all of Red's business partners called her by her name and respected her, they knew not to mess with Liz or there would be consequences and no one wanted to cross with Red at all.

The ride was long as we passed through city after city; the mighty blue waters seemed endless. Liz said "How long is this drive going to take...we've already passed almost the entire city's."

Red smiled and chuckled and said into the speaker "Dembe put on some calming music...classical or something among that."

With that soothing music flowed through the speakers and Red rolled up the glass to separate us from the driver. Red pulled Liz close to him and then kissed her deeply and wouldn't let her go.

Liz at first was shocked but didn't pull away for one she didn't feel like she wanted to and for two she felt the power in the kiss as if she and Red was one...and who would want to deny those feelings.

Red smiled and pulled away "Sweetheart do you know how much I love you and want to be with you."

Liz smiled and snuggled close, did she really want to get away from this...this was everything that she wanted in life someone to love her and care for her. She never imagined that she would fall for a criminal...the most wanted at that, but she liked that and who would deny destiny and the pull in her heart "I guess I'll find out with our little vacation."

Red smiled at Liz and then pulled his hat back on, and the car stopped "Where here my love."

Liz looked out the window and saw a beautiful big mansion sized white house and a big back yard with an ocean view and a beach. It was private with no neighbors, so she and Red would have all the privacy in the world. This was convenient for Raymond Reddington.

Red pulled Liz out of the car and pulled her close, they walked up to the front door. Red pushed the door open and Liz saw her first glance at their home; it was full of impeccable taste all the best for Red, full of beautiful art work and the most expensive furniture and so light and open windows so you could have the vest view "Oh Red I love it."

Red smiled and swept Liz into his arms and twirled her around as if they were both dancing like at the Syrian Embassy when she wore that red dress and her and Red felt free and light in such a deadly place "I'm glad you love it Lizzie, I picked it out for you...to be comfortable."

Red lead her upstairs and to the last and biggest room, Red had already put her luggage upstairs "This is to be your room...I hope one day that we can share this...but I have my own room next door in case you need anything, the closet is fully stocked as well as the bathroom...Lizzie I hope to show you around town when you're ready," he slowly pulled Liz close and kissed her forehead and hair breathing in her scent, "I'll be downstairs discussing business."

With that Red smiled at Elizabeth and closed the door, Liz smiled at her surroundings the room had her taste along with Red's, and he given her the biggest room. Of course he wanted them to share them...but Red was given her space...for now. Wooden furniture and a canopy bed, the room was her favorite color red a deep dark red, bookcases full of her favorite novels and the best view of the beach.

Liz smiled and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling "Oh Liz what are you going to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the reviews:) they have really helped me out a lot. <strong>

**Sorry that it took so long to update, I had a lot to think about what direction I'm heading in, but thanks for waiting.**

**So here it is Chapter 6 of Never Trust a Criminal! Review and tell me what you think of the story so far with Lizzie and Red;)**

**Hope you like the direction that I'm heading in, and taking Red and Lizzie in;)**

**Please review so that I can update sooner and faster!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Liz closed her eyes and tried to focus on what she was going to do, she could try to get to the phone and call her F.B.I. office and report that she had been taken by Red to the Bahamas, or she could sit back and relax and get to know Red more and try to work out what she was with him.

Red interrupted her thoughts by a light knock on the door "Lizzie my dear are you still up? It's getting pretty late and I wanted to see you before we go to bed."

Liz smiled and sat up in bed and pulled the covers back to show that she was going back to bed "Just a moment Red...let me just change quickly."

Red laughed and chuckled "Take all the time you need Lizzie."

Liz quickly went to one of the night stands where she used to stuff her night gowns wondering if Red knew that was where she had put them. Of course they were in her night stand...but Red had completely changed her nightwear to silk and satin, in of course winter colors as she remembered their first meeting 'Lizzie you're a winter not an autumn'.

She quickly chose the one that was less showy but was still short on her knees with a cute bow around her waist; in an ice blue color.

She tied her hair back and quickly went to the door and saw that Red was not in his usual suit, he was in sleeping pants and no shirt on so Liz could see his chest and the tuffs of hair on it...and he had muscles, he did look good for his age.

Liz had to look down quickly because Red had a smirk on his face...he knew that he looked good for his age, he had to for the business he runs "Wow Lizzie I knew this nightwear would look good on you...I can't wait to see the clothes that I chose out for you."

Liz blushed and quickly kept her eyes on his eyes "Thank you for the new wardrobe...but I really didn't need it."

Red tutted and shook his head "Lizzie, Lizzie you need to get used to this...I want to buy you things, nice things for a beautiful woman who I care about deeply and love," he pulled her close to him and kissed her head and quickly on the lips, "Now you need to sleep, you have had a tough week and need to relax. If you need anything at all I'm right next door just say my name and I'll come to you, I love you Lizzie."

Liz nuzzled into Red's neck and breathed in his unique scent of cologne and just his scent and Red did the same to her "I love you too Red...I'll take you up on that offer if I need you...sleep well Red."

Red smiled at those words of love and knew that one day they would be together they just needed time. Quickly Red went to his room and Liz turned off the light and crawled into the bed and shut her eyes.

Hour Later

Liz woke up screaming "No! Stop let me go!"

Liz couldn't open her eyes, Berlin had her again and was cutting her up taunting her by saying Red didn't love her or care about her at all, and she was a pawn in his game. That he would leave her like he did his wife and daughter.

"No he cares about me and will come for me like he always does! If he didn't he would have left the F.B.I. like he had many of times before."

Berlin just kept on hurting her, saying that she deserves this because Red had killed his daughter, then it was Tom her ex-husband that never really cared about her, beating her up and asking how she knew all this information.

Finally she felt loving arms around her and a shushing voice calling her back "Lizzie my love come back to me, you're safe with me."

Liz eyes snapped open and saw Red had her tucked into his arms on the bed, running his fingers through her hair "Red..." her voice was rough from yelling.

"Shush Lizzie, I got you. Just shut your eyes; I'm not leaving you tonight or ever," Said Red getting comfy in her bed and shutting the light off again. Liz nuzzled into his side, his arms wrapped around her, "Try to go back to sleep...tomorrow we will go out in the town, that should make you feel a lot better."

Liz smiled "That's nice Red."

Red kissed her head and slowly drifted to sleep with Lizzie by his side.

Morning

Red woke Liz up with a kiss "Lizzie my dear time to get up and start the day. We have a busy day my love."

Liz opened her eye and turned around to face Red and smiled "Thank you for last night Red...sorry that I woke you up with my problems."

Red shook his head "I don't mind at all Lizzie...you know that I will be here for you no matter what."

Liz smiled and got up and kissed Red on the cheek "I'll be just a moment Red...today you show me why I don't need the F.B.I., and we can get to know each other more."

Red sat back on the bed hands tucked behind his head and closed his eyes and smiled. Lizzie is coming around let's hope today will be the day she decides that she does not need that job or her old life.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the reviews, they have really helped me in the direction i'm heading in so far:)<strong>

**So here it is chapter 7 of Never Trust a Criminal, review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far.**

**Review so that I can update sooner and faster!**

**Next chapter Red shows Lizzie around the town and different locations:)**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Red smiled and laid down on Lizzie and his bed with his hands behind his head. Lizzie was finally warming up to him, but he still had to move slowly. Lizzie needed to trust him again, they have had a rocky relationship and she needed to trust him for always.

Liz slowly walked out and said "Red can you give me a moment, I need to get dressed...if we need to get an early start."

Red smiled, Lizzie looked so beautiful, her short hair soaking wet and in a towel around her waist. Lizzie tapped her foot; Red slowly stood up and closed the door.

Red then went in his room and got dressed in his suit and fedora on his head and headed downstairs and called out "Lizzie you ready?"

Red heard Lizzie's sweet voice "Ready when you are Red."

Lizzie came down in a blue short dress that was ice color "Lizzie you look so lovely."

Liz blushed and grabbed Red's arm and as they locked each other's arms Red led her to the car and says "You're going to love the sights Lizzie, and then in the evening I'll take you to the best sea food restaurant with a beautiful view."

Liz rolled her eyes at Red's attempt to flatter her "Red..."

Red chuckled at that and Dembe opened the door for the both of them. As they drove through the open road Liz listened to Red talk about all the trips he has taken here and to other islands and beaches. But he also talks of the cold places and climbing tall mountains to see the sun "I do enjoy the sunny places and some of the cold places. The mountains and sailing over the seas. Have you even sailed over the seas Lizzie?"

Liz, who was lost in his words of his adventures, slowly blinked her eyes "Sail, on the seas with my job...I hardly get off for vacations...so no. Sam once told me that he would but..."

Red pulled her close and kissed the top of her head and whispered "I know Lizzie...I know, but now you get the chance to and when we get the chance later on you can go to your father's grave and tell him of all the sights you are going to see."

Liz slowly dried her tears and smiled at Red "Yes that sounds wonderful Red."

Red slowly turned to the window and pointed to many of the castles "This is the forts and castles many royals lived there and others now pay lots and lots of money to vacation and live there...I tried to get us a week there but I was out bided."

Liz gasped at the sight of the big castles and the gardens and mazes. She then turned to the other side and saw many bodies of waters and caves "Can we sail on these waters?"

Red laid his head on Lizzie's shoulder and kissed her neck "I can get some of my people to pull some strings and give us a private tour and then we can look inside some of the caves also."

Liz smiled and said "Really?"

"Of course my Lizzie...I can do so. We can also go explore some of the museums...I know you like that...you always do."

Liz smiled at that "And at dinner you will tell me a little bit about you...you do know almost everything about me."

"Lizzie..."

"Red please, it's only fair."

Red gave a sad smile "Well fair is fair, I guess you deserve this type of information, if a relationship is going to work out."

Liz smiled and kissed Red on the check real quick "So are you going to take me into town and into the market, and then to your restaurant to enjoy supper."

"Whatever you desire lovely Lizzie."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all of the reviews they have really helped me out with my story.<strong>

**Sorry that it took so long to write a new chapter, I had a lot to think about.**

**So here it is chapter 8 of Never Trust a Criminal, hope you like the direction I'm heading in.**

**Review and tell me what you think of the story so far:) Review so that I can update sooner and faster!**


End file.
